


love.

by rivainitea



Series: Mahariel March [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: #MaharielMarch, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivainitea/pseuds/rivainitea
Summary: when i first saw you, the end was soon.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Dorian Pavus, Zevran Arainai/Dorian Pavus/Male Warden, Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Series: Mahariel March [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650520
Kudos: 4





	love.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii im alive i promise :] acnh is simply consuming all my time and i have no plans to change that! pls have little a love for mahariel march day 24, prompt is love! its v small but its honest work yeehaw 😔🤙🏼

"Thank you."

Samir thought he'd never love again. Not after Tamlen, not after Rivain. such a trope, no? It's true, however. 

He had visited Rivain many times, even stayed there for a few years with his son while Zevran worked on Crow business in Antiva. They even had three weddings. An Antivan one, a Rivaini one, and a Dalish one. Zevran was more than happy to celebrate his own culture and his lover's culture. He was ecstatic, to be honest. 

And Tamlen? Well, he came back a few times after the Blight. Not physically, since the man was truly dead, and by Samir's hands no less, or so he thought. It was better to leave it at that, or else Samir would probably go insane. But Tamlen came back nevertheless, in dreams, hazy feverish hallucinations caused by the Calling, his ex lover telling him to join him in sacrifice.

Yet everytime such thing happened, he woke up grounded and cherished by, in the beginning, one man, and then as time passed, two men. Two men whose hearts shared so much. And after everything Samir went through, what could he do but appreciate the small things they do? 

The way Dorian lightly played with Samir's hair, knowing it's his husband's pride and joy.  _ "I grow it long ,  not for the gods but for myself. I deserve this, I think."  _ He says, and Dorian couldn't help but wonder how could a man like Samir doubt himself. And so he made sure to admire Samir's joy, to cherish it. 

So did Samir, when Dorian said,  _ "We've had fun. Perfectly reasonable to leave it here, get on with the business of killing Archdemons and such." _

Which is the same as when Zevran said,  _ "Let me make this clear for you, my friend. I will not ask from you more than you are willing to give." _

And after 10 years of being married to Zevran, he sees Dorian saying that, and he knows he's in love again. He knows it is both respect and fear, at their best work. 

Both united by the simple romanticism of the possible doom soon to be upon all the world.

It brought all of them joy to know that they all love each other. It was a circle of joy, a shared link of emotions, the promise of a future. And it felt so simple. A future together was all they wanted. A future together was all Zevran wanted when he proposed to Samir with his golden earring, which they still wear to this day. A future together was all Dorian wanted when he allowed himself to hold Samir so tenderly and stay there for more than just a night or two. 

Samir for Zevran, Zevran for Dorian, Dorian for Zevran, Dorian for Samir, Zevran for Samir, and Samir for Dorian.

"Thank you for loving me."


End file.
